


Solemn

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Make up sex, Making Up, on the angsty side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was "Johnlock. Make up sex."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Solemn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercedes_Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedes_Watson/gifts).



> Prompt was "Johnlock. Make up sex."

The room is cold, and the light from the street filters in through the flimsy curtain, casting blue-grey shadows over their skin. He slides a hand into his lover’s inky hair, tugging out a pledge.

“Never again.”

He presses in, and the answer comes as a sigh.

“Never.”

His other hand closes round as the command passes through his lips. “Promise.”

Broken syllables echo back to him. “I promise.”

His body turns to stone. His voice is the saber’s edge. “ _Swear_.”

Heat rumbles. Roars back. “I swear it.”

It is enough. He moves again, and again, and lets the vow sink into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
